Full Moon
by FangirlsAssemble
Summary: On his way back from locking Scott to a radiator to try to prevent the effects of full moon, he hears the howling of a wolf, following a scream. Set just after season 2 ends. Stiles/Lydia Fanfic :)


**Hi :D This is my first fanfic so if it's bad, please don't judge me xD It's a Stiles/Lydia thing, with a few more characters thrown it, and I will be adding more chapters soon, but this is the first :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stiles, It's for the best. I can't risk hurting anyone." Picking up a chain and padlock, Stiles shuffled over to Scott, who was sat in the corner in his room. It was the night of the full moon, and despite Scott's ability to control himself when it comes to turning into a wolf, the full moon is still a threat to him and his friends; especially with all the hunters around. Stiles uneasily locked his friend, taking great care not to hurt him. "Do we really have to lock you up everytime?" Sighed Stiles. Scott frowned, and looked out the window. It was getting darker and darker by the minute. By now Scott was wrapped in chains, and was locked securely to a radiator, with a locked window, and a worried friend next to him. "Stiles just go, I'll be fine, I promise!" He nodded, and left Scott on the floor covered in chains. "Please make sure Lydia and Allison are safe. " At the word Lydia, Stiles smiled and walked out, and locked the door to Scott's room.

Stiles guiltily drove home, thinking about what he did. He felt bad about locking his best friend up to a radiator and leaving him, yet he remembered that he could be saving lives. Lydia, Allison, and himself are in danger on the effects of the full moon, with wolf packs and canimas running around on the streets. Derek, Isaac, and Erica were probably going to kill someone tonight, which worried him greatly. What if Allison got hurt? Or more importantly, what if Lydia got injured, or hurt, or killed!? He arrived back at his house, And locked his door, and looked up in the sky. The full moon was here, and sighing, he opened his front door and quickly closed it and locked it. Suddenly, A wolf howl echoed outside, and quickly followed a scream.

Stiles rushed out of his door, with panic in his face and sweat going trickling from his forehead. The howl either came from Scott, Derek, Isaac, or Erica, and he had no doubts that Jackson was there too. He jumped straight back into his jeep or sped off as quick as he could. He had no idea where he was going, or what he was going to do. He just knew he had to do something. He couldn't just ignore the howling of a wolf when his best friends were in huge danger, yet he didn't know where to go. He considered driving to Scott's house, yet he knew that that would be a bad idea. He drove around frantically, listening in for any howl, scream, or any hint to where they may be; so he drove endlessly around the streets, with his heart beating out of his chest. Another scream broke the silence, and it came from the north.

There was another scream, and another, and another. whatever was going on, Lydia was involved, and was endangered. He speeded up to a faster and faster pace, He followed the shrieks until the sound became louder, clearer, and stronger, until he pulled up to the mansion in the woods. He was sprinting towards the house, with intentions to kill. Just as he reached the door, it opened with a huge gust of wind following.

"Scott? Lydia? Derek? Who's there?" He panicked.  
"Stiles!" A high pitched voice replied "Where are you!?" Just as the voice spoke, the crash of thrown furniture followed, as he ran up the stairs anxiously, He recognised the voice as soon as he heard the screams, the heavy breathing, and the answer to his question as he entered the house. Once he arrived upstairs, he could smell a very familiar perfume, and at that point, who he feared was there had been confirmed. In the shadows, sat Lydia, with tears streaming down her face and her hands shaking. She had scratch marks going up her legs, and her blood was on the floor.

"Lydia!" cried Scott, as he dashed over to grab her. He held her on the floor, and he held his hands tight on the wounds on her legs, as she buried her head into his jacket, sobbing. The room was empty except for them, however, the window was open and full of scratch marks, and blood dripping down. He looked down at Lydia below him, and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Who did this to you?" She shook her head, wiping her running mascara with the rim of her top. "I don't know..."  
"Did it look like a wolf?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"There's a start!" Smiled Stiles, "Don't worry, we'll find out who did this to you." Lydia looked up, with a hopeful smile on her face. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive." Stiles replied, with a wide grin on his face. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. Ever." Lydia's eyes began to water, as she leaned in to Stiles and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him, and Stiles brought his hand to cup Lydia's face. It lasted about 15 seconds, and when she pulled away, Lydia smiled at Stiles , and stood up. "I'll see you around" she smiled, and she walked out of the dark, cold room.


End file.
